


Lingerie

by amanda_jolene



Series: Lingerie [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae decides to show Finn the green lingerie. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

He’s surprised to see her sitting on his bed. 

It’s not an unpleasant surprise, quite the opposite, but he shifts nervously and his face blushes a brilliant red because he’s standing there in just a towel, water still dotting his skin, hair slicked back and he’d never felt more vulnerable. “Hey.”

She doesn’t meet his eye and she’s as red as he is. “Hey, sorry. You’re dad let me in. I thought- well, I don’t know what I thought.” What she thought was that she couldn’t believe how gorgeous he was (and what a perv she was turning into). What had she expected, honestly? Finn Nelson was the epitome of male perfections with his clothes on. Had she really expected less when he was naked? He was delicious to the point of being indecent and if she hadn’t already been unsure of the inequality of their relationship, the sight of the unearthly perfection that surrounded the tantalizing curve of his arse confirmed it. 

Running had seemed like a good option. Turn and head down the stairs and avoid him as much as humanly possible because there was no way in hell she would ever let someone who looked like him see her naked. But then his dad had appeared at the bottom of the stairs and told her not to be silly, she could wait in Finn’s room and she really had no choice because what if his dad told him she had left and Finn figured out that she had peeped on him in the shower? She would die of shame.

“It’s no big deal,” he shrugs, but his face is still crimson. “I’m just going to…” 

“I should get going.” 

“No,” he grabs her arm when she stands, the other tight on his towel lest he show her the goods before either of them were ready (well, he was ready but she wasn’t and that’s all that mattered to   
him). “I’ll just be a minute.” 

She waits until he’s out the door with a stash of clothes in his hands to hyperventilate. Hands on something flat. Hands on something flat. She presses her palms to the bed and tries to steady her breathing but all she can think about is how his arse definitely wasn’t flat and she really was a vicious dog and… and…

“Alright,” he’s back, fully dressed and she manages a smile, eyes big. “What have you been doing?” 

Shopping for underwear that you will never in a million years get to lay eyes on. “Did a little shopping with the girls, you know.” 

“Buy anything?” 

Her eyes shift to her backpack where she had stuffed the bag from the lingerie store. “Not really.”

He laughs a bit, sitting next to her. “Not really?” 

It’s unfair, she decides. When Izzy shows Chop her new underwear, she won’t have to be worried about him wondering if her body will really fit into the scraps of lace. She won’t have to worry about the flimsy material not holding up or stretching past their breaking point. But most importantly she won’t have to worry about seeing a disappointed look on the face of the man she loves when he takes her in and she won’t have to worry about him thinking what have I gotten myself into? 

“No, not really. I did buy something, but I’m taking it back. It was sort of an impulse buy. Caught up in a moment, you know.” She shakes her head. Rambling, why was she always rambling? 

“Well, let me see before you take it back.” 

She tries to laugh and manages a small one but it comes out nervous and high. “No, that’s ok. It’s, um, at my house.” 

Finn makes a noise in the back of his throat and she can’t tell if it’s disbelief or disinterest but she’s praying for the latter. “Some music, then?” 

She watches him as he pulls out a record and he’s smiling to himself (she notices he does this when he’s pulling out the big guns). There’s the familiar click and pop and a little white noise before The Temptations start on about having sunshine on a cloudy day and he doesn’t turn to face her at first but she can she a smile split from ear to ear. 

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” 

He turns around, hands clenching the desk behind him and he tries to keep casual as he shrugs. “S’pose.” 

“I’m not impressed.” 

It’s a lie that he can see right through because her ears are turning red and he knows she’s as pleased with him as he is. It was a solid choice, one that he had thought about while digging through the albums at the used record store and while it felt a bit campy to him, he was learning to use music as his love language. Just because he couldn’t always say it didn’t mean she didn’t need (and deserve) to hear it. 

“I think you are.” 

When he sits beside her, he’s eager again (he’s always eager and if he had a shred of shame left inside of him, he might be embarrassed) to kiss her and he’s stopped denying himself the simple pleasure of her a while ago. They’re lost for a moment in each other and when the next song clicks on, Rae whispers, “Ok, I was a little impressed.” 

“Thought so,” he tells her smugly, lips landing on her neck. “Now, what’s in the pink bag?” 

All of her feel good feelings die as the words leave his mouth. Her eyes cut to her backpack and there’s a corner of that treacherous pink bag sticking out of the zipper. “Nothing.” 

He reaches for the bag and she wants to say Please, no but the words get caught in her throat. She closes her eyes because they are just a moment away from crashing into a brick wall and she can’t bear to see this happen. He’s rustling around and then there’s a soft intake of breath (she cringes at this. Poor thing is probably trying not to vomit). 

It’s too silent so she dares to pop an eye open and he’s fingering the edges of the lace and she desperately wants to rip it out of his hands and make this moment go away. 

“This what you bought?” 

“Um, yeah.” She moves a hand to take the bag from him but he jerks away. 

“Uh uh. If you’re planning to take these back then they have to stay here.” 

She’s not sure about the tone of his voice but when he looks at her, yeah, she knows that look. He’s pushing her back against his pillows as their hands fumble over each other and she’s not sure what he sees in her but for right now, she’ll take it. “I’m still taking them back.” She mumbles against his mouth. 

He shakes his head. “Not a chance.” 

And when his fingers find her fly, all arguments die on her lips. 

(When she gets home that night, the scraps of lace aren’t in her bag and she won’t see them again until he hands them over with a smile and a soft “Please?”)


End file.
